


平凡人

by Luilui



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luilui/pseuds/Luilui





	平凡人

（4）

仝卓在香港呆过几天，两年前的事。一六年他出差去巴黎，在欧陆呆了小半个月，返程折道入港，也是为了当差。香港在他眼里做好，主因是他外文不行，国外找人费劲，香港被法国衬得很得意；另外他在香港碰上高天鹤的，佐证那是块宝地。

他是到香港去抓嫖的，因为他的目标正在鸭寮街一带嫖娼。嫖呢不是真嫖，装装样子罢了；抓嫖呢也不是真抓嫖，装装样子罢了。从旺角到深水埗就两个地铁站，一天一地差得厉害，此地旧楼林立，七平米卧房日租八十，路边黄糖豆花六块一碗，简言之就是实惠。深水埗妓女也充分发扬实惠这一特色，六百一回，号称水多耐弄。从楼下往上看，有的写“30住家少妇”，有的写“新扎马拉兔女”，有的拉窗帘，有的不拉，但一概从屋里冒出沉沉的光，都是搞那事的，懂的人叫“一楼一凤”。仝卓对凶器没有讲究，什么好用用什么，此外缺乏基本的卫生意识，弄完一抹脸就走。也正是因此，他抄个灭火器就把人弄了，杀人藏尸一条龙，到头只花了二十分钟。

打凤楼出来，福荣街有家竹升面，生意好，饭点得跟人拼桌。仝卓落了座，用普通话点鲜虾云吞，一胎脸，拼桌小伙猛地蹙起了眉，堪称嫌恶。当时赶上旺角暴乱，大家多少有点敏感，仝卓以为小伙子歧视大陆客，正要发火，对方抢先给了他一巴掌，手掌一翻，显出一大把血来。他五个指头根根冰凉，开口问：咋了，杀鸡啦？竟一口东北话。仝卓这才意识到满馆子人都盯着他脸看，是他杀红眼了，戴着血腥嘴脸在人间草率亮相。他只好踩上话折子：那是，家里开业，洒洒喜气。

他一说话可真像个二十来岁傻小子，食客这才又记起面的好吃了。拼桌的清清嗓，从兜里抽湿纸巾擦手，嘴上不饶人：看出头回开业了，邋邋遢遢。这正是个给他解围的双关，只有仝卓心领神会。拼桌的擦完手，竟又抽了张新纸给仝卓擦脸，饭馆冷气开足十六七度，仝卓却感到他湿巾擦过的地方野辣辣地灼痛。这顿饭吃得颇为上火，按广东人的说法，就是有点热气。

仝卓在桌子底下试探性地蹭了蹭拼桌人的腿，那人腿毛茂盛，衬得小腿挺嫩，就是面上波澜不惊，不躲也不回应，搞得仝卓不上不下。等他俩拉拉扯扯撞进酒店房间，那人还突然有点想跑。仝卓当时就有些生气，左手摁在门把手上，质问他：你先开始的。

这是事实，仝卓因近视眯着眼睛，说话理直气壮，这人就是蓄意摩挲他脸，给他摸出火来了。仝卓没问他叫什么，两人对话只好哎来诶去。诶，你怎么回事，说话啊？仝卓给诶堵在玄关，诶的嘴还有点肿，或者他嘴唇本身就是这副红彤彤圆滚滚的形状，他们在电梯里还你来我往撕巴得欢，进了房间跟失忆似的判若两人。

不想干就是不想干了。诶说，什么就怎么回事？他说这话目光躲闪，轮到真刀实枪，饭馆撩拨仝卓脸那个劲头全泄了。仝卓这才意识到突然不干不是失忆，可能正是想起了什么。男朋友跟人跑了！他笃定。你还挺专情，看不出来。

诶瞪他一眼，更是要走。仝卓自知失言，做小伏低起来。他抱住那人，脸埋到他脖子的窝里，脑袋囫囵着蹭来蹭去，鼻息热乎乎的，打在他耳朵上。高天鹤后来想，他当时就完了，软了，硬了，跑不动了。他身上像挂了个硕大的金毛狗，让他想起自己在美国踹狗那一脚，一年过去，他这一脚却不能再像从前一样狠心踹下来——时间是长河，水流一刻不歇地冲，是块硬石头，冲多也化了。何况他早已悔了千次万次。

你看，我都这样了。仝卓说得黏黏糊糊，带着点鼻音。

仝卓那年二十二岁，正是生命里最好的年纪，尽管不是职业生涯里最光辉的时刻，但他仍然是世界上最好的猎手，随时准备狩猎，随时准备受死。他被高天鹤摁在沙发下头，想起自己第一次学游泳，在一米二的浅水池子，背对高高的石案，把手举过头顶，扣在台面凸起的沿缝上。此刻他贴着沙发，重复着同样的动作，把自己打开在另一个杀手面前。对方一味蛮干，一味亲吻，仿佛试图从这项热火朝天的运动里获取索然无味的快乐。

陌生的性伴侣面色苍白，胡茬整齐细密地纹在骨头尖上，偏偏眼神黑幽幽的，那双眼睛在他脸上很醒目，像是从生机全无的盐土里用浑力挣出两汪清湖。仝卓硬是被他顶射了，技术出色，脾性相合，他们也因此保持长达两年的稳定关系。两年来高天鹤高潮的时候都是飘渺的，游离的，他看着你，又好像没看着你，他亲吻你，又好像不是亲吻你。仝卓不在乎，他敢在乎他跟高天鹤就完了。他只是偶尔费解高天鹤男友离开的原因——到底是什么样的人才能伤住他的心呢？

不是故意要走的。他甚至常常听到高天鹤梦里为那人辩解。他一翻白眼，想着给弄死算了。高天鹤又说，旧金山下过雪。仝卓想着这梦还有剧情，就套话问，他人叫啥啊？梦里的高天鹤沉默良久，扁扁嘴，说，忘了问了，两行眼泪就从外眼角溢出来。仝卓越想越气，最后猛蹬了他一脚。

 

我不是故意要走的。高天鹤说，我那天出门，在范尼斯大道迷路，之后再没找回来。所以我不是故意要走的。

旧金山是一个很稀薄的城市，他往窗外看，雪又纷纷扬扬，下得对面的楼已经看不见了。东北和它不一样。东北一年有六个月在冬天，只要在冬天就肥肥实实，黑吉辽版图又白又暄，埋藏着大小动物的死迹生迹。如果旧金山有雪，就会有脚印，如果有脚印，那一日他大概就找回去了。

他这样说，贾凡不免也回忆起旧金山的最后一夜。人的记忆很古怪，贾凡本该记得很清楚，但实际上他对那一日的印象很是稀薄，这是他在过去两年反复调取同一段记忆的惨烈结果。最初一段时间，他记得那天高天鹤出去买咖啡，回来时带了警察，老Frank谋杀案终于查到他们头上。警察走后，高天鹤说旧金山不能待了，贾凡求他一起回纽约，朱莉亚会庇护他们两个人。至此还是一段勉强通顺的完整记忆，后来就越来越琐碎，暧昧，含混不清。最后一个片段是他大脑昏昏沉沉，高天鹤把他安置在床上，掖了掖被角，说要出去给他买阿司匹林，这段记忆再就没有了。贾凡冥冥之中感觉自己主动健忘了真相，那一天一定发生了他清清楚楚的残忍细节，他为了美化这段记忆，决然地把他割裂了。

——他愿意封存的都是那些很好，很好的时候。

他和高天鹤曾经在旧金山的房间里没日没夜地胡闹。贾凡说，旧金山十年都没有下过雪。高天鹤说他不喜欢没雪的城市，但是他偏要喜欢旧金山。他随手抓起一个羽毛枕头打贾凡，贾凡拿另一个做盾牌，两个人你追我赶打了一仗，枕头爆开一个，说不清楚是谁的，突然扬得满天都是绒花。贾凡愣在原地，高天鹤却跑到羽毛里挥着枕头转圈，手舞足蹈地跟他说，快看，旧金山下过雪。

那是怎样温柔的一个画面？他只在电影里看到过。旧金山就像真的下过雪，高天鹤跟雪花融为一体，仿佛雪花落地，他也会随之消失。贾凡突然觉得自己像卖火柴的小女孩，高天鹤就是他抓不住的火炉、烤鹅、圣诞树。圣诞树永远有源源不断的妙想，有时候早上醒来出奇伤心，问贾凡，我能不能不变老，你看Frank，他肉都泄了，割他像骨架穿着皮，我不想变老，Gabby，我怎么办。贾凡不知道怎么阻止人类老去，衰败几乎是碳基生物的宿命，他只好趁高天鹤年轻时亲吻他的嘴和眼睛。有时候他做过爱，又觉得格外失落，问贾凡，我能不能有一个小孩，最好是小女孩，她的小胳膊胖得跟藕一样一节一节的，我把她举到桌子上，蹲下来给穿新买的红色小皮鞋。贾凡也不知道能不能，他当然不能空出肚子给他生个幼崽。事实证明他难以解答高天鹤的任何疑问，大多数时间他只是听，他是Nabil最忠实的听众。

还有一次高天鹤躺在他怀里，问他，你想没想过自己要怎么赴死。他用了“赴死”，那是个有点书面化的陌生词汇，但在高天鹤的语言系统里像俚语一样正常。贾凡摇摇头，他不欣赏死亡，至少现在不：妈妈还活着，他不愿意妈妈做他的创造者，又做他的承受者。高天鹤说，死亡迟早要来，但我假设不出任何一个理想结果，那都不是我澎湃过完一生的最好方式。我必须疏于平凡。

他是个有点自负的人，连死也要掌握在手里。贾凡听他说完，却有些迷恋这种自负，比起爱更像瘾。因为如果不是用瘾，就很难解释他的行为。不断寻觅高天鹤踪迹的过程中，一个四十岁东北大姐跟他讲，爱一个人不能故意，也不能上赶着，但凡两个戒律犯下一条，那程子事儿就算完蛋了，因为人就是贱。贾凡一想就心灰意冷，他两个戒律都给坏得透透的，但转念一想又不是那么个理，因为高天鹤绝对不像平凡人一样贱。

他选择无条件相信高天鹤破得八面漏风的谎言。他说不是故意的，那就不是故意的。

高天鹤说，我有男朋友了。这在贾凡意料之中，也因此置若罔闻。高天鹤说，刚跟你提起过。贾凡知道是浴室里那句，高天鹤几乎每句话都不多余，每句话都有目标，他是闲棋冷灶的一把好手。他接着说，他没来东北，我们就在东北干这回事。等我出了东北，那就散了吧。

旧金山的时候，贾凡想在阳台上种花，高天鹤把他的小花尽数拔掉，说不许种，栽种就是期盼未来。贾凡不懂期盼未来有什么不好，但高天鹤显然是扑灭希望的行家。他现在给了贾凡一个期限，要跟他在这个期限里偷情，这个期限到了，希望就没了，二零一五年的故事，最终会在二零一八年雪天宣告完结。

贾凡几乎是欣然地点了点头，很顺畅地接受了这一屈辱条款。他说，多好一天是一天。

 

贾凡睡着后，高天鹤开始想那个他想了三年都没想明白的问题：他真的不是故意要走的吗？二十二岁的高天鹤站在范尼斯大道正中央，前后左右都是车流，他就这样在车流里迷失了，格外失落，又格外自由。高天鹤从口袋里把护照拿出来，问自己，如果是故意要走，为什么穿着睡衣拖鞋？

可如果不是故意要走，为什么带着护照？老Frank的案子过去了半个月，为什么正好那一天查到贾凡？贾凡向来身体康健，为什么偏在那天夜里头痛？一切机缘在范尼斯大道中央形成了一个阴差阳错的巧合，到底是不是种巧合只有他自己心里最清楚。

他怎么会不想跑呢。

他最想跑了。跑！哪怕扽出一块热淋淋的皮肉下来，那也跑！在所不惜。不是人人都能承受贾凡沉甸甸的情意的，他像无脸人一样不知苦楚。无脸人给千寻变出一捧金豆豆，千寻摇头说不要，无脸人却不懂，以为是不够多，他说给你，给你，越来越多的金豆豆从手指边缘掉落出去，千寻却不回头，就此决绝地离开了——她是不喜欢。他怕还不上。


End file.
